N'avez vous jamais?
by chtiteLilipuce
Summary: OS du point de vue d'une Lily française et complètement désabusée... ou pas!


Coucou!!

me voici de retour avec un OS qui me trotais dans la tête depuis un petit moment...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire!! Et surtout n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, c'est toujours gratifiant d'avoir des reviews, qu'elles soient bonnes, ou mauvaises...

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture!

Chtite Lilipuce

* * *

N'avez-vous jamais eu cette sensation d'étouffement, là, près du cœur, au fond de vous? Cette sensation qui vous oppresse. Ce sentiment que quelque chose devrait se passer, mais qui ne se produit pas. Pas encore.

N'avez-vous jamais eu le besoin de partir? Partir loin, partir là où vous pourrez vous échapper? Fuir votre vie. Cette vie qui vous consume petit à petit.

N'avez-vous jamais eu l'impression que ce que vous viviez n'était pas ce que vous deviez vivre?

N'avez-vous jamais voulu tout abandonner?

Moi, si.

Moi, c'est Lily Evans. Jeune femme de 22 ans, sorcière diplômée de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. Actuellement étudiante en formation pour devenir auror. Jeune femme qui a tout pour être heureuse, mais qui est loin de l'être…

Pourquoi me demanderez-vous. Et bien je vous répondrais que je n'en sais foutrement rien, mais que je le sens. Ça vous avance beaucoup, non?

Peut-être qu'en vous racontant ma vie vous arriverez à mieux me cerner..? Peut-être, ou peut-être pas.

Tout commence il y a 22 ans… Non, je ne vais pas remonter jusque là. Commençons par ce fameux moment, où j'ai enfin compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer…

Oui, voilà ce qui vous aiderait. C'était il y a 5 ans. Je sortais avec le garçon le plus populaire de mon école. Il était beau, grand, sportif, un parfait gentleman. Et je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement que j'en oubliais parfois ma meilleure amie…

Cette amie que vous rencontrez petite. Celle qui vous ressemble. Celle que vous considérez comme votre sœur. Celle qui connaît tout de vous, et dont vous connaissez tout d'elle. Votre meilleure amie.

A cette époque je n'avais d'yeux que pour le garçon que j'aimais. Je ne sortais que s'il était avec moi. Je ne pensais qu'à lui. Je ne vivais que pour lui. Et je l'ai payé.

Ma meilleure amie n'avait pas eu de petit copain. Elle estimait que j'étais plus belle qu'elle. Elle pensait que les garçons ne voyaient que moi: moi, la belle rousse aux yeux émeraude. La douce et gentille Lily. La pétillante et intelligente Lily. Elle était trop timide pour aborder les garçons, alors que moi je leur parlais, je rigolais avec eux, j'étais proche d'eux.

Est arrivé le moment où nous avons quitté le collège. Les ASPICS en poche, nous partions chacun de notre côté dans la filière que nous avions choisi. Mon petit ami, et ma meilleure amie avait choisi la même chose: alchimie. Moi: auror. Mais je les aimais tout les deux, et nous avions décidé de ne pas nous séparer. La semaine nous suivions nos cours, et le week-end nous sortions tous ensemble: la bande de copain du collège de Beauxbâtons.

Le bonheur est simple. Des amis avec qui vous passez des bons moments, des études qui vous intéressent, une meilleure amie à qui vous confiez tout, et un petit ami que vous aimez et qui vous aime. Oui, à cette époque, j'étais heureuse.

Mais il a fallu que je fasse une surprise au garçon que j'aimais. Il a fallu que j'entre dans cet appartement. Il a fallu que j'aie le trousseau de clefs. Il a fallu que je ne fasse pas de bruit pour pouvoir surprendre mon petit ami concentré devant son ordinateur. Mais il a fallu qu'il ne soit pas devant son écran. Il a fallu que je soie curieuse, que je soie étudiante auror. Et il a fallu que je pousse la porte de sa chambre pour le retrouver au lit avec ma meilleure amie, lui faisant l'amour.

N'avez-vous jamais ressenti votre cœur qui se déchire?

N'avez-vous jamais eu mal au point de vouloir mourir?

N'avez-vous jamais cru que le temps s'était arrêté?

N'avez-vous jamais senti que jamais plus vous ne pourriez vivre?

Moi, si.

Je ne vous raconterais pas mes moments de déprime, mes moments de colère. Je ne vous raconterais pas les heures passées à pleurer dans mon lit, pliée en deux, recluse seule dans ma chambre. Je ne vous raconterais pas ma déchéance.

Mais je vous raconterais que grâce à mes amis, grâce à ma famille, et grâce à mes études, j'ai pu m'en sortir.

Moi, Lily Evans, étudiante auror, et femme blessée.

Cette histoire fait parti de mon passé. Elle fait parti de moi. Elle m'a faite grandir. Mais elle m'a détruite.

Vous devez surement mieux comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas heureuse, non?

-Lily!? Tu es prête?

Tiens, ça c'est ma 'nouvelle meilleure amie': Alice. Elle m'appelle. C'est qu'aujourd'hui on est samedi, et elle m'a fait promettre de l'accompagner en week-end à Londres… Pff. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour faire plaisir… Moi qui voulais rester tranquille en jogging chez moi…

-J'arrive 'lice!

A très vite.

-t'en a fallu du temps! Ton sac est prêt? Met ton manteau, on part dans 5min!

Alice n'avait pas daigné écouter les réponses à ses questions. Elle regardait frénétiquement sa montre, et se tenait proche d'une boite de conserve rouillée que le ministère des transports nous avait donnée. Pas que nous avions besoin d'objet de 'décoration', mais en tant que futur auror, nous avions certains petits avantages, comme par exemple celui d'obtenir plus facilement des portoloins…

Les temps étaient durs: un mage noir du nom de Voldemort semait la terreur au sein du monde sorcier. Les déplacements vers les pays étrangers étaient donc un maximum réglementés. Et les portoloins devenaient des denrées rares…

Mettant mon manteau et mon écharpe, je me dirigeais vers le sac de sport que j'avais laissé sur la chaise de mon bureau. Puis, une fois mon paquetage récupéré, je m'avançais vers ma coloc' et amie.

-J'suis parée!

-Tiens toi prête. 3…2…1…

Et ce maudit crochet qui me tire le nombril! Ra que je n'aime pas ces foutus portoloins!! Merlin sais que je préfèrerais transplaner!! Mais non, la distance ne nous le permet pas. Arg!

Et nous voici donc à destination: Londres! Notre atterrissage s'est fait sans encombre… pour une fois! Il est vrai que je porte en horreur ce mode de transport et qu'il me le rend bien!

La dernière fois j'avais atterri sur un monticule de cactus à épines urticantes… Le jeune botaniste était parti en les oubliant derrière lui! Je l'avais soupçonné de les avoir laissés délibérément là pour que je m'embroche dessus!! Mais Alice m'avait alors fait remarquer que je n'étais pas sensée atterrir en plein milieu des toilettes des hommes… Hum. Vous l'auriez compris, je n'étais pas la plus à l'aise avec ce genre de 'bidule'.

Londres.

Alice m'avais rabattu les oreilles pendant trois longues semaines pour que je l'accompagne 'juste deux petits jours'… J'avais tenu bon. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle imite à la perfection un cocker malheureux… -.-' Telle était la raison à ma présence en ce jour… pluvieux!

-Satané pays… marmonnais-je.

Enfonçant ma tête dans mes épaules, je maudît mon parapluie resté, au sec, au bas de ma penderie. Le sac de sport sur le bras droit, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux dégoulinants me collant à la figure, je ressemblais à… une pauvre fille.

Alice, elle, rayonnait. Elle voulait tellement visiter la capitale anglaise, qu'elle réussissait à faire fi de gouttes d'eaux qui nous glaçaient jusqu'aux os.

-Viens vite Lily! L'hôtel n'est pas loin!

Nous nous sommes mises à courir, nous éclaboussant mutuellement au passage… Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri dans le hall du 'Bed and Breakfast' que nous nous sommes autorisées à prendre goulument notre respiration.

-Vais p't-être me r'mettre au sport moi…

J'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds, et complètement hors d'haleine. Je n'avais pourtant arrêté la natation qu'il y a… 3 ans. Hum. Mais la vision d'Alice, dans un état pire que le mien (elle s'était écroulée à terre, gisante sur le dos, les bras écartés au-dessus de sa tête), me réconforta quelque peu.

-'lice, la prochaine fois que tu me dis 'pas loin', précise si ça veut dire dans un rayon de 4 km…

Nous nous regardâmes et, explosions de rire.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

-Alors, tu sais où tu veux me trainer?

Nous nous étions relevées au bout de 10 bonnes minutes de fou rire, puis étions parti demander notre chambre. Une bonne douche bien chaude s'était imposée d'elle-même à notre esprit…

La serviette encore enroulée dans mes cheveux, habillée d'un jean sec, et d'un pull blanc à col roulé (nous étions quand même en hiver!), j'observais 'lice se dépêtrer avec sa tignasse…

-J'aimerais bien aller faire un tour du côté sorcier pour mes achats de noël. J'ai lu qu'il fallait trouver un pub du côté moldu de Londres pour pouvoir accéder au Chemin de Traverse. C'est une rue commerçante chez les sorciers.

-Si tu veux. J'en profiterais pour t'acheter ton cadeau comme ça. Mais, juste une question.

-Oui?

-C'est loin?

Et nous étions parties pour un nouveau fou rire…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

-Oh regarde, un magasin de Quidditch!

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Alice avait une passion dans la vie: le Quidditch. Il fallait avouer que la jeune blonde se débrouillait plus que bien sur un balai. A la différence de moi. Je ne vous décrirais pas quels ont été mes exploits, mon coccyx s'en souvient encore… Mais je pourrais vous dire que ma meilleure amie était née sur un balai!

-Fais-toi plaisir 'lice. Moi j'ai remarqué un magasin un peu plus loin. Je vais en profiter pour t'acheter un petit quelque chose…

Le sourire en coin, j'étais heureuse d'avoir échappée au supplice Quidditch. Trop contente de ma diversion, je marchais en direction de la boutique de farces et attrapes, qui se situait un peu plus bas dans l'allée. Nous étions passées devant un peu plus tôt, mais ne nous étions pas arrêtées. Cependant, mon regard fut accroché par une autre vitrine: celle de la librairie Fleury et Botts.

J'étais une accro aux bouquins de mythes et cultures d'espèces magiques. J'en avais déjà une bonne petite collection, mais le livre exposé en vitrine m'était encore inconnu…

Ni une ni deux, je me précipitais vers la porte grande ouverte malgré le froid.

La librairie était relativement grande. Sur ma droite se trouvait un escalier menant au premier étage réservé aux manuels scolaires (surement pour les élèves du collège Poudlard). Mais tout le rez-de-chaussée était rempli de livres les plus surprenant les uns que les autres. D'un côté je posais les yeux sur 'les romans à l'eau de rose', de l'autre se trouvaient les livres sur 'l'histoire du monde sorcier', et 'l'histoire du monde moldu' (avec seulement un rayon occupé), plus loin encore mon regard se posa sur les livres qui avaient accaparés la majeure partie de ma bibliothèque: 'mythes, cultures et légendes des espèces magiques'.

Une larme de joie brilla au coin de mon œil gauche…

J'étais trop 'sensible' selon les dires d'Alice.

Pfff. Elle ne comprenait rien à l'art de la lecture. Pauvre fille, si elle savait ce qu'elle perdait…

Je me précipitais donc vers les rayons chéris…

'Centaures, mode de vie et histoire', 'Fée Clochette et Fée Morgane, quelles différences?', 'Tout sur les Elfes', 'L'histoire des gnomes pour les nuls'…

Non, non et non, décidément, certains auteurs n'avaient aucun respect pour les lecteurs passionnés! J'étais déjà en possession de la plus part des bons livres que la librairie proposait.

Mon index parcourant toujours la reliure des livres qui se présentaient à moi, je me stoppais nette sur ce qui était la raison de ma venue: 'Amazones, entre légende et réalité: les magiciennes redoutables'.

Le cœur palpitant, je tirais délicatement l'ouvrage pour pouvoir le contemplé de tout mon saoul.

-Très bon choix. J'aime particulièrement le passage dans lequel l'auteur décrit ces magiciennes comme étant des créatures plus intelligentes que les sorciers de cette époque.

Je me retournais vers l'inconnu qui venait de me donner son opinion. Et je restais interdite…

Un apollon se tenait devant moi. Brun, les cheveux en bataille, un regard bleu nuit caché derrière des lunettes noirs toutes rondes. Un visage anguleux, avec une mâchoire carrée, une barbe de deux jours. Et surtout un sourire à vous damner!

WOW

-Vous aimez les légendes et les mythes?

Respire ma fille, respire.

-Euh, oui.

Bien, la prochaine fois utilise plus de deux mots de vocabulaire!

-James, ramène-toi! Arrête de draguer la demoiselle!

Un crétin fini venait d'appeler l'adonis qui me parlais il n'y a pas quelques secondes…

-Excusez-moi, je dois y aller. Passez de bonnes fêtes.

-Euh, merci.

Tsss, crétine!!

Après m'avoir giflée mentalement, je pris une bonne inspiration, et regardais partir mon apollon sans avoir pu faire quoique ce soit.

Et ça se dit étudiante auror! On t'apprend quoi dans ton école?? A chasser les mouches?!

Je retrouvais une Alice complètement transie de froid, m'attendant au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse…

-T'était où? Me demanda-t-elle les lèvres bleues…

-Librairie…

-Pfff. J'n'aurais même pas du demander. Tu m'as acheté un livre?

-Euh, nan.

-Lily?

-Oui?

-Tu m'expliques?

-Quoi?

-Ton comportement, par exemple.

-Bin…

Je lui expliquais donc, de A à Z, comment je m'étais ridiculisée en moins de deux minutes devant un véritable dieu grec sorti de nul part…

La traitresse était désormais pliée en deux et ne compatissait nullement à mon malheur. Boudant dans mon coin, j'étais partie en direction du pub par lequel nous étions entrés pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alice me suivait tant bien que mal, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais avec les bouts de pieds gelés.

J'entrais donc, et accueilli la chaleur salvatrice. Mes articulations me faisaient un mal de chien, et je ne sentais plus le bout de mon nez! M'affalant à la première table présentable (sans mauvais jeux de mots…), je m'effeuillai pour, au final, me retrouver avec mon pull à col roulé blanc.

-Alice?!

Ma meilleure coloc' (plus tout à fait amie, moi rancunière, certainement pas…) se tourna vers un jeune homme qu'elle semblait connaître depuis belle lurette.

-Sirius!! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?! J'suis trop contente!!!

Et voilà que j'étais témoin une fois de plus du débordement d'affection que faisait preuve cette petite tête blonde… Je roulais des yeux, et retenait péniblement un soupir.

Les quinze minutes pendant lesquelles les deux énergumènes m'oublièrent furent pour moi très enrichissantes… J'appris ainsi que ces deux là c'était connu lors d'un stage entre aurors de première année. Stage auquel je n'avais participé, étant moi-même en formation au Groenland (stage de reconnaissance des pingouins buveurs de sang attaquant ces pauvres esquimaux!). Bref, j'avais raté un super stage… Quand, par mégarde, mes oreilles captèrent 'sortis ensemble', 'chaud', 'envie', je m'étouffais illico avec ma bière au beurre…

-Lil's, ça va?

Recrachant à moitié mes poumons, je sentais mes joues rougir à vue d'œil.

-Lil's!

Un grand coup dans le dos, et je me retrouvais étalée de tout mon long sur le sol du bar blindé de monde… Mais j'étais en vie. Tentant de me relever, mes yeux se posèrent sur une paire de chaussures. Du 44 si je ne m'étais abusée. Puis mon regard avait parcouru le long de ces grandes jambes, de ce torse qui avait eu l'air si musclé, pour finir par se poser sur ce visage.

Et voilà. Je m'étais lamentablement affiché pour la seconde fois devant la réincarnation d'Apollon sur terre…

-ça va aller mademoiselle?

-Euh, oui.

Bien, en plus des deux mots insipides, je venais d'émettre un croassement dû à ma gorge endommagée…

L'Eros m'aida alors à me remettre debout. Je jetais un coup d'œil d'où sortais de la foudre, en direction de ma coloc' (notée comme elle est passée du statut de meilleure amie à celui de simple coloc'). J'en profitais donc pour humer le parfum qui se dégageait de se corps si proche… Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de ses deux dangers publics à cause de qui j'avais failli passer de vie à trépas…

-Lil's, tu vas bien, t'es sûre? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé encore?

L'envi furieuse de lui mettre ma baguette sous le nez me titilla, mais mes cours à l'académie des aurors m'avaient (finalement) appris une chose: le self contrôle. (Que je n'appliquais qu'un cas de pulsions meurtrières, vous l'aurez remarqué).

-Vais bien, t'inquiète.

Ma voix ressemblait à celle d'une fumeuse qui avait derrière elle 40 ans de gitanes…

-Lice, tu nous présente?

Le bouseux qui draguait ma coloc', il n'y a pas 5 minutes, me regardait, ou plutôt me déshabillait du regard, avec un sourire de pervers.

-Oh, j'avais oublié!

Merci, ça fait plaisir… Mémo: penser à fracasser la tête de mon ex meilleure amie en rentrant à la maison.

-Sirius, laisse-moi te présenter Lily Evans, ma colocataire et meilleure amie. Lily, voici Sirius Black, un étudiant auror, et mon ex par la même occasion…

-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Marmonnais-je.

-Enchanté.

Le bouseux me prit subitement la main, et se pencha, tel un gentleman. Mais il embrassa de l'air… Ma main s'étant précipitamment retrouvée dans ma poche de jean. La pauvre petite avait eu peur de se faire contaminer!

-Hum!

Oh, à mon tour de vous présenter mon meilleur pote: James Potter. Mais si mes souvenirs son bon, vous vous êtes déjà rencontré…

Au le vil serpent! Pas grave, drapée dans le peu de dignité qui me restait, je saluais rapidement l'homme de mes rêves…

-Alors c'est toi qui a retourné Lily tout à l'heure à la librairie??

Et je me retrouvais pour la troisième fois rouge de honte, et complètement ridiculisée… Ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois? Foutu dicton… Mémo bis: avant de fracasser le crâne de l'autre débile de coloc', la faire souffrir à petit feu… et surtout: bien prendre son temps!!

-Heu, je voulais dire chamboulée!!

Trop tard, le mal était fait. Deux écrevisses se faisaient face au beau milieu du pub londonien…

Finalement, la honte évacuée par les bons soins de quatre chopes de bière au beurre, je m'étais surprise à passer une très agréable soirée en compagnie des deux bouseux et de mon adonis. Mais toute bonne chose ayant une fin, nous avions été obligées de rentrer à notre hôtel, pour ranger nos affaires, et pouvoir revenir en France le lendemain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ma rencontre 'fracassante' avec cet ange descendu sur terre. J'étais bien en vaine: je faisais la connaissance de l'homme parfait un jour, pour lui dire adieu le lendemain… arf, que la vie était cruelle!!

Mon train-train quotidien m'avait conduit à la remise de mon diplôme, et donc à la fin de mes études. J'étais donc à la recherche d'un poste à pourvoir au sein du ministère quand j'appris, par le biais de ma meilleure amie (retrouvant son statut qu'après maintes excuses et pâtisseries (je ne suis pas facilement corruptible moi!)), que le gouvernement sorcier anglais était en grand besoin de nouvelles recrues d'aurors…

C'est ainsi que, quatre mois après ma visite éclaire dans la capitale anglaise, je m'installais avec Alice, qui avait choisi la même voie que moi, dans notre nouvel appart'.

-tu ne devineras jamais avec qui nous sommes affectées!?

-Qui?

-Meuh, t'es pas drôle, tu ne cherche même pô!!

-Qui?

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle mourait d'envi de me cracher le morceau…

-Des certains Potter et Black!!

N'avez-vous jamais senti votre cœur bondir hors de votre poitrine?

N'avez-vous jamais ressenti un bonheur tel qu'il vous était impossible de respirer, ou de faire quoique ce soit?

N'avez-vous jamais dit que vous n'aimeriez jamais plus, alors qu'au fond de vous vous n'attendiez qu'une chose: rencontrer enfin votre âme sœur?

N'avez-vous jamais eu envi d'embrasser très fort votre meilleure amie parce qu'elle venait de vous apprendre la meilleure des nouvelles??

Moi, si.

* * *

Et voualaaaaaa!!

pour ceux qui ont survécu jusqu'ici: félicitations!! MDR

laissez-moi un petit message pour me donner votre avis, et surtout pour savoir si je peux continuer à écrire des petits 'trucs' dans ce style!!

S'lut


End file.
